Love On The Seven Seas
by VampirateCarrie
Summary: Esme&Carlisle are having marital issues. What happends when Esme goes back in time to fix loose ends, and a certain pirate turns her world upside down?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Esme needed some air, even though, being a vampire. Her and her husband, Carlisle had been having marital troubles. Carlisle was coming home late from "work." Esme went to consult in a vampire sorceress.

"I wish I could turn back time, mistress," Esme explained, "I feel like the problems in our relationship are my fault."

The sorceress got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Maybe, I can assist you with that; I have the power to transport people back into time." She exclaimed.

"Alright, then," Esme responded desperation in her voice."Send me back in time."

The sorceress nodded and took the young vampire's hand. "Close your eyes, my dear."

Esme obliged, the sorceress started casting a spell.

Esme felt magic air whip around her. She could feel her clothing change into a vintage dress.

The only thing Esme was not aware of was the sorceress, unlike herself, knew that she and Carlisle were not meant to be because Carlisle had mated with Bella Swan. Soon everything about the setting, Esme was in, disappeared and formed into a dark, rainy ally, outside of Port Royal, in London early 1800s.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Esme was startled by the setting and attire that loamed over her. Why am I in the early 1800s, She thought, Carlisle and I met in the late 1800s. Esme carefully got up and wondered out of the ally. Esme began to examine her surroundings carefully. There were large antique buildings the size of skyscrapers. She gazed over several horse drawn carriages. Many women were dressed in Victorian dresses, like her and many men wore top hats and suits.

Esme was completely awestruck by the attire, secretly thinking, Alice would disapprove of their style. She continued roaming the streets hoping that someone would explain. She was trying to not think about being thirsty because of so many innocent civilians on the street. She had to find some where to stay and soon. Her vision then caught who she thought was a man, following her. She slightly quickened her pace. She turned around to see the man had disappeared.

Esme turned a corner, into a narrow, dark, ally. Esme sat against a wall and rested.

Later that night, Esme's eyes blinked open to the sound of what sounded like a pair of boots walking in the ally. Esme examined the surrounding area with her vampire eyesight.

"Hello?" Her voice came out in a slightly angry and fearful whisper. "Whoever, you are, you don't scare me." She said, now on all-fours, ready to pounce if need be.

"'Ello, love," A man who appeared to have braided hair said behind her, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." The man said with a devious tone in his voice. In a millisecond, Esme felt a needle pierce her back, which injected a horrifying burning substance into her, Vervain. Esme was barely able to catch a glance at the pirate's face before she blacked out. It was the pirate she read about in legends before, Captain Jack Sparrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Esme woke up to the smell of sea breeze filling her nostrils. She could hear what sounded like Spanish cursing going on. Esme looked around; she could tell she was in a room made into a cabin. She noticed she was lying on what felt like a cot. She sat up, to notice that there was a book shelf across from the bed.

Esme jumped and laid back down, when she heard the cabin door squeak open and in came the man from the ally, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You're the basterd who attacked me in the ally." She said anger apparent in her voice.

"Aye, you remember." Jack exclaimed curiously rubbing his chin.

"What'd you do to me?" Esme slurred teeth clenched.

"I gave you back your life." He answered.

"You mean…" Esme eyes widened in shock, "I'm human?"

"You got it, love"

"Why?"

"An exchange with my tiki friends"

"W-Where am I?"

"Well, upon The Black Pearl, of course."

"No, way" Esme exclaimed getting out of her bed and onto the ship. Everything about the ship was everything she expected it to be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Esme explored the ship, and in the distance heard loud voices. As she drew closer, she noticed Jack getting raked over the coals by a Spanish speaking, female, pirate.

"Hello, I'm Angelica." The Spanish speaking woman said in between rants to Jack.

"I'm Esme." Esme was barely able to reply before Angelica started bantering again.

Esme sighed and started walking around again.

"Son of A-" She heard a man's voice exclaim from the bottom floor of the ship. Esme quickly descended the stairs to the lower deck. She sees the man who cursed.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked concerned, noticing his bleeding hand.

"I'm fine," The man replied with a British accent apparent, turning around to meet her eyes, "Who are you?"

Esme was captivated by the man's sun-kissed skin, dark eyes and hair, also by his British accent. "Oh, I'm Esme." She replied blinking.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm Will Turner." He said cordially as he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"What brings you upon the Black Pearl, Miss?"

"Well, Jack put a witch doctor spell on me to make me human again, so I just woke up here."

"Ah, I unfortunately pretty much had the same thing happen to me."

"Really?" Interest rose in Esme's voice when she spoke, looking up from cleaning his wound.

"Yep." Will nodded.

"Tell me more." Esme pleaded


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well," Will started, "My ex wife and I got into a fight." "She told me to stay away from her, I obliged for only a little while till one day on The Flying Dutchman, I came back to ask for her forgiveness when she took the chest that contained my heart." He paused.

"Wait a minute; you're the Captain of The Flying Dutchman?" Esme questioned shocked.

"Was the captain," Will implied then continued, "So, I sat there helpless as I watched her burn the chest so I would be bound to the Dutchman forever, and so that she could kill me. Just as she was about to plunge her sword into my chest, Jack found me and told me if I stayed on his ship he would give me my heart back."

"Wow, you're lucky you're alive." Esme bantered.

"So what's your story?" Will asked patting the space beside him for her to sit.

Esme sat beside him and told her story.

"Come, I want to show you something." Will said helping her up.

Will took Esme to the rear of the ship near his room and pulled out a gold pirate medallion.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were Bootstrap Bill's son." Esme said in awe.

Will chuckled and smiled. She smiled back. Everything was quiet and peaceful as Esme and Will looked out into the starry night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Will glanced at Esme in the moonlight, she was beyond beautiful. Her short, flowing, bob fixed into her caramel locks framed her heart-shaped face. Her dark brown eyes pierced right into his soul. She was petite but had a stellar hour-glass figure.

"Will, how did Jack get the power to bring our humanity back?" Esme asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Well," Will started, "there could be only one answer, Colypso or Tia Dalma, Queen of fish." Will stated.

"Does this Colypso have dark hair and skin?" Esme questioned recalling the appearance of the sorceress.

"Yes," Will replied, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just," Esme paused, "I think she's the one who sent me back in time, how could that be possible?"

"Well,rumor had it that Colypso went to a different time after we freed her from her bones." Will recalled.

"Wow." Esme exclaimed.

"I know."

All of the sudden, they heard cannons and guns going off and swords clanking in combat. Just then, the boat started to shake.

"The Pearl is under attack by the blasted Spanish." Jack exclaimed.

"Come on." Will exclaimed picking Esme up taking her to the safest place on the ship.

"Stay here." He instructed leaving her with a sword, just in case, and raced to the top deck to fight.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Esme heard rapid fighting for hours. The air in the room suddenly started to smell like spoiled milk and musty. Then, Esme heard a ghost-like voice say, "Hello,dear."

"Colypso," Esme said recognizing the voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, it is I, the queen of the sea, in the past, and a vampire sorceress in the future," She stated, "I'm here to check on you, my dear." The woman added stepping in front of Esme.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked nervously.

"I mean, is this what you wanted?" The woman asked calmly.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough because time will tell, and I will continue to check on you to see how things are."

Esme started to say something but Colypso disappeared into the darkness, leaving Esme alone in the dark.

"What the hell was that?" Esme thought. Tired of being alone in the room, Esme withdrew the sword and ran up the stairs to fight.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Esme got upstairs, she saw men, who she assumed were the Spanish, because they were dressed in blue and yellow attire coming over the rails of the ship like ants. Jack's men were withdrawing their swords to fight.

"Oh dear god," Esme thought, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Esme was barely able to catch sight of a Spanish pirate about to attack her from behind. Esme withdrew her sword and blocked the blow making him stumble backward; she took the opportunity to find Will. Esme searched through hundreds of pirates barely able to fight all of them off. She had sweat rolling down her face and forearms, tears of anger stung her eyes.

"Damn, I wish I was still a vampire." She thought.

Esme's heart was racing thirty miles a millisecond. She was running as fast as her human legs would take her.

Esme finally got within seeing distance of Will. He was fighting a tall Spanish pirate. She started to wave when something, like a rock hit her in the back knocking her down to the hard ground.

She smelt the salt water smell on the ship floor, saw blood dripping down her face, touched it with her hand, and stared at her bloody hand right before she blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Esme woke up to a gentle, peaceful glow of light, which she recognized as a tiny lantern glow. She felt a wet cloth gliding over her face with a gentle force. The wet cloth she quickly realized had rubbing alcohol on it because the cuts on her face stung. Esme blinked her eyes trying to see who was treating her.

It was Will.

Esme started to sit up when Will shook his head, she obliged and lain back down.

"What the hell were you thinking," Will asked sternly, "you could have gotten killed!"

"I-I don't know." Esme started to tear up and she winced at the sting when a tear hit a wound on her cheek.

"Shh, don't cry." Will said gently wiping her tears away.

"I guess, I just wanted to help." Esme confessed.

Will sighed, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." She smiled gently, now sitting up.

Then ever so slowly, Will gently tilted her head upward so their eyes met and locked, their lips only an inch apart, which made Esme's lips tremble.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Jack came in.

"Oh Esme & Will sitting in a dingy K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jack sang.

"Shut Up." Esme admonished and threw a pillow at him.

Jack mocked her and left the room.

"That was awkward." Esme said blushing.

"Very." Will said, nodding.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Will got up, slightly blushing, "I'm glad you're okay, Esme." He said leaving the room.**  
><strong> For the next few days, Esme and Will would turn away and blush whenever they saw each other. Whenever they sat down for dinner, it seemed like, they would always sit next to each other and when the time came to hold hands and bless dinner they would look away and start blushing like school kids having a crush on each other. They smiled nervously at each other when their hands accidently touched when they were washing the deck. For the first time, in two centuries, Esme was feeling true human emotions. Esme remembered her first crush, Adam Wilson, he had nerdy glasses, long trousers, and black biker haircut. He used to tag her on the play ground and then run. She thought he liked her but she saw him kiss Melina Santiago on the cheek. Devastated, she avoided him for the rest of the 1st grade. In the 6th grade, she had a crush on the hottest guy in school, Skander Coleman; she knew she had no hope with him because the homecoming bitch, Cynthia Scott, had him in a cats cradle. As Esme was reliving the past, she caught sight of Will. God, he was so beautiful, sweet, charming, and smart. "That does it," Esme thought sternly to herself, "I'm tired of going around Will and acting like a school girl having her first crush, it's time to take it to the next level." Esme decided and with that she took off toward her cabin to change.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Will left the cabin, he thought, "I'm not a little boy in the 1st grade whose friends think the girl has cooties, and is afraid to admit he likes her." With that thought, he began to think of his first grade crush, Susanne Thompson. She would always wear her curly dirty blond hair, in pigtails, with a red bow on top. Whenever, Susanne would tag Will, his friends would say "Eww, Girl Cooties." So, Susanne started playing tag with Derek. Then in 6th grade there was Kayden Way the most popular girl in school. She had glossy lips, shiny blonde hair, & a perfect figure. But, of course, she was dating the school jerk, Riley Black. Riley had spiky hair, lots of muscle, and a major ego. As he was reminiscing he caught sight of Esme heading towards her cabin, her caramel hair flowing in the wind. He longed to hold her in his arms, the small of her back, pressed up against his chest, his nose nuzzled into her hair, as she looked up at him lovingly. God, he couldn't take the childish games anymore. He wanted her more than anything in the world. He needed her.

"That's it," Will thought, "I'm telling her how I feel, tonight!"

With that, he took off towards his cabin and changed into a tux and then began to prepare for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rear end of the ship was exactly how Esme envisioned it. There was a single wood table coverd in a slightly yellowed table cloth, with a vase full of flowers a top the table. There were a set a chairs facing eachother. Esme had gotten a cook to serve them. As Esme was working on the finishing touches, she heard someone say, "Oh love, for me?" Esme jumped, she turned around to face Jack.

"What do you want?" Esme said crossing her arms.

"I was just walking by when I saw the decorations." Jack explained stepping close to her.

"It wasn't for you."

"Are you sure about that, love?" Jack said tilting her chin up.

"I'm beyond sure."

Little did they know someone was watching them. That someone was, no other than, Angelica Teach. Angelica was overwhelmed with jealousy. She was going to get even. She took off to find Will.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Will was just lighting the candles on top of the table when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He spun around, meeting eyes with Angelica. Angelica was pretty, no doubt, with long dark hair, alluring dark eyes, pouty lips, a perfect figure, and breasts most girls would envy but she wasn't his type. She was so used to getting everything she wanted just because she was Blackbeard's daughter. Besides, he was certain she and Jack were perfect for each other.

"Hello, William." She greeted him, her thick Spanish accent apparent, grinning.

"What do you want?" Will said crossing his arms.

"I was just respecting my First Mate duties when I noticed the candles," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are they for a special someone?" She said cascading in front of him.

"Um, maybe." Will answered nervously.

"Who might this someone be?" Angelica said smiling flirtatiously.

"Back off, I'm not falling for your love game."

"Oh come on, Willy," She stepped so close their foreheads were almost touching, "You know you want me."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Esme standing there. Her act of revenge had worked.


End file.
